Mere Frustration
by EverDyingSnow
Summary: Severus knows Remus's secret. Remus confronts him about not telling. Frustrations occur, and the two soon find themselves in a situation they never expected to be in... at least not with one another. Snupin. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, or any of the other brilliant creations of J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains both NC-17 material as well as that of a homosexual nature. If you do not like either of these things, please do not continue to read this fic. Thank you.

* * *

**Mere Frustration**

"Get away from me, werewolf!"

I watched as Snape's hands tightened around his wand, which was currently pointed at my chest. With a sigh, I raised my hands in defeat before dropping them impatiently to my side.

"Severus," I said, trying desperately to keep my anger from rising. I don't know why I expected Snape of all people to actually listen like a rational human being. Severus Snape was anything but rational. "Severus, look—"

"Stop patronizing me, Lupin," the smaller Slytherin spat, his greasy hair falling into his face. "I know you're just trying to threaten me to keep me from telling everyone your … your condition!"

My eyes widened in fear and alarm. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

"Severus," I whispered, the pleading evident in my voice. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't let him. "Severus, please…don't—"

"Don't what? Don't tell all of your precious friends that their little bookworm is a fraud? Don't tell them that their wonderful Remus Lupin is a werewolf?"

He whispered the last part but I couldn't help but look around. I don't know why I was being so paranoid as I had dragged Snape into and empty classroom and had then proceeded to lock the door and ward the room from being overheard.

"You have no need to worry, Lupin," he sneered finally, that annoying smirk growing on his pale face. "Dumbledore already told me that I wasn't to breathe a word of my findings to anyone. I don't even know why I went to the old man. Of course he would cover up anything for Potter and his friends—"

Before he realized it, I pinned him to the wall, his arms over his head as my grip tightened on his wrists. I couldn't help it. Did he not realize how scared I had been? I would have become his house elf had I believed it would make a difference in his telling everyone my secret.

"Damn it, Snivillus," I snarled, adopting Sirius's nickname for the greasy-hair git. My knee settled between his legs. There was no way he was going anywhere any time soon. I saw a spark of fear in his dark, emotionless eyes and smirked.

"F-fine," he muttered and I loosed my grip on his wrists, but only slightly. He wasn't going anywhere until he realized how scared I'd been. "I won't tell anyone your precious little secret. Now, let me go."

I snickered. Did he seriously think I was going to let that be the end of it. No, no. He was going to pay for everything. But how? That was the question I now faced.

Watching him, I made my face completely blank. Unreadable. A new sensation filled me as I watched the fear in his eyes grow. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing him. Kissing Severus Snape, and liking it.

A moan sounded and it took me a minute to realize it had come from my captive. Pulling away, I couldn't help but smirk down at him.

"Enjoy that, did you," I asked hoarsely, raising my knee into his groin. I almost couldn't believe it. He was getting off on this little wolf and mouse game. And so was I.

Perhaps, I decided, this would prove an interesting change of events.

Lowering my mouth to his ear, I whispered into it.

"I want to fuck you, Severus. I want to fuck you hard into this wall. Would you like that?" I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Piss off, Lupin!" he spat, but I caught the want in his voice. "How dare you suggest—ah!"

I chuckled as he gasped, one of my hands massaging his erection through his pants. I put on a mock look of concern.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I'm afraid I missed that last part. What were you saying?"

"Lu-lupin! Ah, s-s-s- oh… stop…"

I stopped, releasing his other hand as I dropped to my knees, my hands diligently working at the belt and zipper of his pants. Once his pants and boxers were down around his ankles, I spun him around so that he now faced the wall. I heard the slap that was his hands against the wall. Using this momentary lapse of concentration, I spread his arse cheeks and ran my tongue over his entrance, rewarded by an intoxicating sound that went straight to my groin. I continued to lap at his hole, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that I was causing.

Pulling away, I slid my finger into him. He cried out before forcing himself to calm, relaxing around my finger. I began to move it inside him and before long a second finger joined the first. Scissoring them, I ignored the sharp gasps of pain coming from him. A little pain would be good for him. Not long after, I began to search for the one spot I knew would cause more of those addicting sounds to come from him. Sure enough, the moment my fingers brushed his prostate, he moaned so deliciously that I couldn't help but growl in response.

My cock was now so hard that I knew I needed to be buried inside of him or I would be a goner. Pulling my fingers from him (his sigh of loss causing me to smile), I rose to my feet. My belt and pants were undone in record time, and I pulled my pants and boxers down to my knees.

Stroking myself, I pressed against him, gripping his hip with my other hand. Pushing into him, I moaned loudly as his tightness consumed me. So tight… so very, very tight. It took several minutes until I was completely inside him. Pausing a moment, I pressed my lips to his shoulder, listening to his raging breathing. Slowly, it calmed and then Snape nodded. I gripped his hips and moved against him before pulling out and thrusting into him once more, Snape moving with me.

The only way I can explain it is that it was like poetry. If I gained speed, he would match it. If I moaned, he whimpered in response. When he moaned, I growled in reply. And then spoke, and oh that voice.

"Remus!" he breathed. "I'm… going to come."

I growled, pressing my mouth to his shoulder as my grip on his hips tightened and my pace quickened. Seconds later his breathing hitched as his orgasm neared. Then something happened I hadn't expected.

He moaned my name as he came into his hand and onto the wall, pressing back against me as he panted hard. I pounded in and out of him as my own climax neared. Just as I felt the wave wash over me, my eyes closed and I slowed as I came hard inside him, growling his name. "Severus!"

I stilled and we stood unmoving in silence until he spoke.

"Lupin, I would like to eat sometime tonight."

I merely laughed, all the anger I felt towards the Slytherin just a distant memory. Pulling out of him, I grinned as he gasped. I was quite pleased that I was the reason he would be sore for quite some time.

We dressed in silence, but it was an amiable one. An understanding had past between us and I knew that, while he could sense it, he would never admit it.

Raising my wand, I took of the spells I'd placed on the room and door. Snape started for the door but I gripped his wrist and pulled him against me, pressing my mouth to his in a searing kiss that said all to clearly that this was definitely not the final encounter we would share. His returned the kiss, making it quite obvious that he agreed. As the kiss ended, I caught a smile on his lips, and brief though it was, it caused something to stir within me. I hadn't realized it then, but it had been that exact moment that I fell in love with Severus Snape.

"I'm growing old here, Remus," Snape said. With a laugh, I released him again.

"You know," I said. "Shagging sure works up an appetite."

He merely rolled his eyes and together we left the classroom and made our way down to the Great Hall. We then separated, Snape making his way to his house table as I joined mine.

No one had noticed us entering the Great Hall together, no one noticed that we became civil to one another, and no one ever knew that we continued to meet in the empty classroom.

And no one knew that I had fallen in love with the very man that my best friends detested, and no one knew that I continued to love that man until the moment I died on that fateful day. Not even Severus Snape.

**Author's Notes:** _This is my first time posting to I mean, I've known it all along but never thought to actually post any of my fanfictions. Now, however, I have decided that it's selfish to keep my work to myself when there are so many out there who enjoy the same pairings as I do. If you liked this fic and/or are a fan of Snupin, then be on the look out for my next fic, a novel length Snupin fic I'm about to start. Thanks again. _


End file.
